El principio del fin
by Hachiko455
Summary: Por desesperacion Italia del norte declara la guerra a Italia del Sur por su independencia, pero perdera algo sumamente valioso para el...
1. Chapter 1

-le mira tirado en el piso- Feliciano no lo hagas –lo deca Lovino casi agonizando-

Llegando las naciones pudieron ver tal escena que los desgarraba de poco a poco…

[Flash back]

-Fratello perche no sonries? –se lo pregunto sinceramente-

-le mira- perche el dia menos indicado alguien me sacara una bella sonrisa de la cual –le mira- hasta el mas pequeño granito se sorprendera de que halla sonreido –suspiro viendo la tele-ahora largo que estoy calmado

[Fin del Flash back]

-lo siento –lo abrazo con fuerzas y llorando- perdóname no era mi intención

La naciones poco a poco se acercaban viendo la escena desgarradora ante Feliciano y su hermano mayor…

-Italia que hiciste? –se lo dijo Alemania asustado ante la escena-

-Ita-chan? Porque? –lo dijo la señorita hungria-

-Lovi? –se acerco España a abrazar a su pequeño subordinado- porque?

-se acerco el francés a su mejor amigo- España tranquilo

Feliciano solo se disponía a alajarse dejando a su hermano ahí, en los brazos de las demás naciones, llorando y con un gran dolor en su pecho salio corriendo para poder olvidar lo que había provocado…

-Lo siento fratello-llorando se dirijio a los bosques- lo siento tanto

Miro al cielo y al poco tiempo tropezó con una roca callendo al piso y lastimándose a mas no poder…aquellas heridas que tenia le ardían y mas la que tenia en su pecho…

-FRATELLO! GOMENE-lloro tirado en el piso con algo de dolor y agonía-

* * *

Esperen mas...esto es solo el principio


	2. Chapter 2

El inicio…

**[[Flash Back]]**

Ambos hermanos se disponían a descansar en su cama, eran las 4:30 a.m., cuando Feliciano abrazaba a su hermano este se volteaba y deshacía su cálido abrazo; esto era normal para ambos pero, algo no encajaba en ese cuarto, en ese ambiente…

Si veían detenidamente la había dos collares uno de cada lado, uno con una cruz muy delgada estaba en el buro e Lovino y por lo tanto el otro buro tenia una cruz mas gruesa y elaborada de hierro, esa era de Feliciano…

Pasaban las horas y ya comenzaba a amanecer haciendo que los rayos del sol tocaran la cara de ambos hermanos que yacían aun dormidos y abrazados por ambas partes…

-cierra esas cortinas –dijo Lovino con algo de enojo al sentir el sol e sus ojos- Feliciano hazlo ahora

-se removió- ve~ niichan hazlo tu estoy cansado –se volteo y le dio la espalda-

-Feliciano levántate a la 1…. A las 2….-esa era su mejor amenaza hacia su hermano-

-se levanto asustado- ya voy, ya voy –lo miraba y veía que aun seguía dormido, le acaricio su cabellera y se levanto para después tomar su cruz-

Esto era típico delas mañanas, mientras Feliciano cerraba las cortinas aun Lovino seguía dormido sin que nadie le molestara… Feliciano al saber que se tenía que levantar primero, tenía quehacer el desayuno para ambos o si no sabia que su hermano se podía molestar….

Después de varios minutos Feliciano ya tenia el desayuno de ambos y Lovino bajaba las escaleras aun dormido, ambos se sentaban y no se dirijan la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada…todo era silencio total…hasta que….

-Feliciano porque no te quitas esa jodida cruz-mordía su tostada-

-Porque Lud me la dio y es muy pero muy importante para mí –sonrió y tomaba de su jugo-

-Tsk…pero acéptalo entre tu y ese bastardo no habrá nada mas-reía con malicia y comía de nuevo-

-Ah si pues –se quería aguantar pero le molestaba que dijeran eso- el hermano España se va a venir hartando de ti si sigues con esa actitud

-se atraganto y le miro con molestia levantándose- esos son mis problemas no tuyos así que no te metas Feliciano

-este también se levanto y se mordía el labio- entonces tu tampoco te metas en mis problemas

-miro a otro lado aun molesto- claro que si porque tu eres mi hermano mayor y mi responsabilidad es hacerlo –levantaba cada vez mas la voz-

-claro que no –se lo dijo gritando- no es tu responsabilidad yo me puedo cuidar solo –le miro con molestia- quiero independizarme de ti

Lovino no lo podía creer, su hermano ya no quería estar con el y quería hacer su vida solo…sin el…sin su presencia…

-no-susurro y con una cara de enojo y gruñendo le miro- no te daré tu independencia…JAMAZ!

-miro el piso- entonces…-se abrazó a si mismo aun molesto por la actitud de su hermano- te declaro la guerra Lovino –lo decía seco y frio, sin una sonrisa en su rostro-

-se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de la boca de su hermano mientras no le miraba- acepto, pero tu jamáz tendrás tu libertad –se levanto molesto-

Feliciano aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba harto de los maltratos de su hermano, quería hacer su vida…pero nunca pensó que su hermano no lo dejara independizarse….solo se disponía a mirar como se iba a su cuarto con molestia…el solo se dedico a abrazarse solo pensando que tal vez era porque estaba dormido su hermano no le dio su independencia…tal vez le diría después…

Continuara~

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

…

….

…..

El mayor de las italias había subido molesto a su cuarto por la confesión de su hermano menor, aun no se tragaba lo que le dijo su hermano…su independencia, quería separarse de el…después de hacer tantas cosas juntos ahora se quiere separar de el…era cosas que se repetía…

-No puede ser cierto todo es…-se mordía el labio sentado en su cama- te odio –aventó varias cosas por todos lados- TE ODIO!

Comenzaba a subir y lo podía escuchar, le dolía que dijera eso, peor él había provocado todo eso…solo se dispuso a pasar a su cuarto y verlo…

-Ni-chan tenemos que hablar –le miro algo triste-

-gruño- ya lo hicimos –le miro de mala gana para levantarse y sacar una maleta-

-A donde vas? –se sorprendía-

-No quiero verte y espero que estés feliz por lo que acabas de hacer-guardo sus cosas y tomo su maleta- te veo pronto –lo empujo contra la puerta-

-Lovino, yo quiero independizarme…nunca pensé que lo tomarías así por favor regresa –le tomo de la mano-

-NO ME TOQUES! –le quito del agarre- quieres independizarte de mi y eso jamáz te lo permitiré tonto –se alejaba un poco mas de el-

-Fratello y todos aquellos momentos que pase contigo se fueron-lagrimeo levemente-

-le miro una vez estando en la planta baja- esos recuerdos se borraron a partir que me pediste la guerra –se volteo y con una lagrima salió de la casa en la cual habitaba con su hermano-

Acto seguido Feliciano se tiro en la pared llorando y recordando todos aquellos momentos que paso con su hermano, tantos los buenos como los malos…

-miro la puerta por ultima vez- te odio Lovino Vargas! –lanzo una foto en la que salía con s hermano- si es necesario te matare para tener mi independencia –salía corriendo directo a su cuarto para encerrarse y llorar por horas-

Aquella foto que había arrojado era para Feliciano un recuerdo que jamáz se olvidaría…en aquella foto se podía ver una ligera sonrisa de su hermano y dejándose abrazar por este…aquella felicidad se había ido para Feliciano y aquella tranquilidad se fue de Lovino el día en que….

…Feliciano pidió su independencia….

Ahora pelearía con su hermano para poder ganarse la libertad que siempre había querido su hermano menor…pero cuanto dolor le traería a todo esto a ambas italias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lovino había dejado su casa, para disponerse a alejarse de su hermano y no traer mas conflictos…por el momento solo necesitaría a su jefe, su ejército, si acaso la mafia y entrenar demasiado para poder enfrentar la guerra como su hermano la quería…

-Feliciano –volteo a ver su casa ya un poco alejado-te quiero~ -lagrimeo un poco-

Aun no podía creerlo, aunque lo maltratara por tonterías él lo quería y por eso era su obligación…lo hacia por amor lo cual nunca entendió Feliciano… por no quedarse solo…por no abandonar a viva imagen de sus padres…

-Si me hubieras preguntado si era mi obligación cuidarte te lo hubiera negado –se volteo y siguió caminando- lo siento…

Continuara~….


	4. Chapter 4

…

…

…

El mayor de la Italias había llegado a España mal encarado, el español al ver la cara de este retrocedió y solo cedió el paso. Este paso como si fuera su casa, tiro sus cosas en el piso y se fue al cuarto, no estaba de humos y solo quería reflexionar lo que en verdad había pasado.

-Lovi~ algo paso? Te noto diferente-lo decía mientras lo veía caminar-

-¿Qué carajos te importa? Son mis jodidos problemas asi que no te metas –lo dijo para irse rápido al cuarto-

Los días pasaban igual, no le dedicaba ninguna palabra, al parecer aun su mente estaba procesando lo que le había dicho su hermano…pero como no, su independencia….siempre habían estado juntos y que pasaría después de todo eso de la guerra se seguirían viendo….como hermanos?

-Antonio me tengo que ir –se lo dijo gritando desde la planta baja de la casa de este-

- A donde vas Lovi? –Se lo pregunto este aun en pijama-

Se le había sido demasiado raro ver a el menor despierto a estas horas…cuando volteo a ver, las 5:00 am…dios mio a donde ira….

-Lovi~ es demasiado temprano después lo haces dijo tomando su mano-

-negó y se zafo del agarre- Necesito irme no tengo nada que hacer aquí –suspiro pesado- prometo regresar cuando menos lo esperes

-le miro algo cálido y lo abrazo- Lovi~ -se saco su collar y se lo coloco- para que te valla bien –le tomo la mejilla- cuídate y a venecito también

Esas palabras, Veneciano todo le recordaba a el, Lovino solo se dispuso a asentir y salir de la casa para regresar a su casa…esperen ahí n, aun se encontraba Feliciano…hecho un gran gruñido y se puso a pensar…

-Pues España peleo un tiempo –miro la casa- pero mis tropas faltan reforzarlas –suspiro- ni que hacerle

Se dispuso a seguir caminando, pensando en como entrenaría a sus tropas sin que su hermano u otra nación ligada a él descubrieran su entrenamiento… miro el cielo y suspiro.

-Perche Romaji-chan? –Miro el camino y para pronto ya estaba enfrente de la entrada a Italia- ni modo entrare a mi casa…es mi casa después de todo…

Siguió caminando y veía a su pueblo jugar, gritar y coquetear…se destruiría todo esto después de esa temible guerra que le había declarado su hermano, después de llegar a la capital pudo darse cuenta de su pasado…en esas calles habían jugado el y su hermano, también gritado, habían hecho fiestas…todo, y todo su pueblo participaba y reía…tiro un suspiro mas y entro a la casa…

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver…

-F-Feliciano –lo dijo asustado-

-Ciao~ Romano~ por fin regresar –lo amenazaba con una espada-

-Aleja esa cosa puedes cortarte, lo digo enserio Feliciano-le miro algo serio- suéltala ahora mismo

-Promesas son promesas –coloco la punta de la espada en el cuello- dame mi independencia ahora

-negó- Te dije que jamáz te la daría y jamáz te la daré

-Mala respuesta –alzo la espada- morirás hasta que me des mi independencia…

Aquel Feliciano que sonreía se volvió amargado, serio y dispuesto para matar a quien se le interpusiera su felicidad…en especial si era su hermano…

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

…

…

…

…

…

Lovino se asusto y retrocedia de poco a poco mientras en sus caderas buscaba su arma, aquella cara que recordaba de su hermano se coenzaba a desvanecer al ver la que tenia enfrente de el…

-Feliciano para que la quieres seraigual que estar juntos-

-nego- no ya que yo puedo ser libe y puedo estar cn quien quiera sin que me molesten-se acercaba cada vez mas amenazante-

-Que demonios te paso –saco su arma apuntándole al pecho-

-Hazlo, se que no tedras las hagallas para hacerlo… pero no te reocupes yo si -se acerco a este con la espada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las naciones ese mismo dia habían hecho una junta pero al no ver que llegaban las italias, al alemán ni al español sele hacían raro pero a todos los demás era algo curioso por lo rgular uno de los dos venia…

-Bien, que les parece si en lo que vienen vemos las noticias-dijo el francés para prenderla-

Pronto cuando la prendieron la primr noticia y la el momento era en Italia:

"_Estamos desde la bella Italia informando que dos jóvenes pelean por toda la Italia aun no sabemos la razón, al parecer uno de ellos esta por caer… -pasaban las imágenes-…_

El español se levanto y vio las imágenes claramente, viendo a su italiano y al hermano menor de este…

-N-no…-miro al francés- cambiale

-el francés solo asintió y cambio- porque tanto cambio Antonio que pasa es solo una pelea –vio claramente las imgenes- dios mio

Las naciones aun no l creían aquellos dos peleando… el español tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salio de la oficina, las naciones al ver al español hacer eso comenzaron a imitarlo para saber la causa (o para ayudarlos) …

-el español encendio la radio para seguir escucnado todo-

"…_Al parecer –decia la reportera- son nuestros dos señore Lovino y Feliciano Vargas…por dios aléjense –gritaba la reportera al verlos tan cerca- acerca el mircofono_

_-Jamaz te la dare Feliciano –disparo- aléjate de mi_

_-gruño el menor y negó- Primero te mato antes de que lo niegues de nuevo"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habian llegado a Italia lo mas rápido que pudieron comenzando a buscar a los hermanos desesperados…

-Feliciano deten…-callo al piso sin protección alguna y lastimado-

-Rindete y dámela de una vez –se acercaba con la espada-

-Que no… -se alejo un poco-

-Bene –se subio encima de el- moriras

El menor comenzó a golpearlo en cada herida, cada golpe y cada vez que Lovino pedia ayuda se le iban las esperanzas de volver a ver a su hermano de nuevo con aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba…

-le detuvo un puño- ya basta –lo decía tosiendo saliendo sangre por su boca-

-dame mi idependencia ahora –lo decía molesto-

-nego- creo que aun no haz entendido porque no quiero dártela –sonrio levemente-

Feliciano molesto tomo la espada y se levanto, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que no tenían brillo alguno…

-levanto la espada y la coloco en el pech de su hermano- moriras entonces

-le mira tirado en el piso- Feliciano no lo hagas –lo deca Lovino casi agonizando-

Llegando las naciones pudieron ver tal escena que los desgarraba de poco a poco… lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un grito agoizante u otro cobrando venganza…

Feliciano tenia la mirada gacha por lo que hizo y poco a poco sintió la mano de su hermano en la cabeza… haciendo que este la levantara la mirada

-lo siento –lo abrazo con fuerzas y llorando- perdóname no era mi intención

-nego- no fue tu culpa –se tomo del pecho con la herida de la espada- creo … que no te explique el porque no quería dártela –sonrio levemente y en lagrimas-

La naciones poco a poco se acercaban viendo la escena desgarradora ante Feliciano y su hermano mayor…

-le miro triste- dime cual es niichan? –llorando le miro-

-le limpiaba las mejillas y lo acerco a su pecho- lo hice porque te quiero… y no quería que sufrieras solo por eso –le toco las mejillas tiernamente- pero ahora veo que estaba en un error…. –dejo caer sus manos- e-etas listo para ser una nación fuerte…

-nego- no es cierto niichan aun no lo estoy –llorando-

-sonrio levemente cerrando los ojos- si lo estas… siempre lo haz estado…

Continuara~


	6. Chapter 6

…

…..

…

…

….

El menor vio lo que hizosu hermano y pronto e tiro en lagrimas….

-NIICHAN! –lo removia con fuerza esperando a que se despertara- despierta hermano mo nueras –lagrimeaba peroal ver a las naciones cerca se levanto y se hecho a correr-

Al ver al menor alejrse el primero en acercarse al cuerpo del otro fue el español y la belga que estos se comportaban como la familia de el, el español se coloco encima y trataba de revivirlo como podia en lagrimas….rezando que se quedara, de un momento a otro tosio leve y se quejo un poco…

-abrio los ojos un poco- a-antonio –se tomo del pecho que sangraba demasiado- tengo frio…demasiado frio

-Roma-chan por favor no nos dejes –le tomaba la mano la belga- te necesitamos y tu hermano también

-p-pero –se quejo un poco mas- yo no le eh ganado –sonrie levemente y miro al español- es cmo con tu herman Portugal lo recuerdas? –le toco la mejilla-

-Pero el es un tonto lovi y el es tu hermanito que te necesita siempre…. El no puede vivir solo o yo sin ti entiéndelo –lagrimeaba y lo cargo- te llevare a un medico para que te cure

-sonrie pegando su cabeza al pecho del español- será imposible que sobreviva y si sobrevivo es un milagro….-tosio sacando sangre de su boca-

-Lovi no digas eso –cmenzo a correr en dirección contraria con el menor en brazos- todo estará bien te lo prometo

-sonrie leve- no prometas algo que no cumplirás –cerro los ojos para desmayarse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano corria lejos.. ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado para que nadie le descubriera su crimen, pero al correr cometio un error…

-callo al piso por una roca- ve~ -se tomo de la pierna y lagrimeaba- niichan –apretaba los ojos para llorar en el piso- perche? –se sento y se acerco a un árbol y sentarse ahí refugiándose- te amo hermano por favor quédate… quédate…

Cada pensamiento que tenia era acerca de su hermano… que haría… que hizo… porque lo había hecho, después e todo… no era su intención hacerlo… pero ese gran dolor que tenia en su pecho era tanto que podría quitarse la vida ahí mismo pero…

"_**-corre Feliciano o te atrapare –reia un niño de 8 años-**_

_**-pero eres muy rápido niichan –se asustaba y corria mas- tropezare y me voy a –callo –**_

_**-FELICIANO! –se acerco a el menor y le tomaba en brazos- no llores**_

_**-p-pero me duele hermano-lagrimeaba con fuerza-"**_

Aquella voz… aquella escena, hizo que levantara la mirada el menor para ver una de las tantas memorias que tenia con su hermano… su primera promesa, su primera caída…su inicio…

"_**-no seas tonto solo es un rasponcito –le beso la rodilla con amor- ten cuidado entendiste**_

_**-asintio con ternura- niichan siempre me cuidaras? –le iraba con tristeza y algo de felicidad-**_

_**-Para siempre Feliciano-sonreia-"**_

El menor abrió los ojos y lagrimeo con fuerza… lo había recordado…aquel dia en esa caída Lovino juro que lo potegeria y cuidaría, desde ese mismo dia le ah brindado todo…

-n-niichan –se acerco al espejismo- siempre me cuidaras?...

"_**-Para siempre Feliciano –volvio a decir haciendo que desapareciera el recuerdo-"**_

El menor se hecho a llorar se refugio en el piso con tristeza…aquella tristeza que lo carcomia de poco a poco… miro de nuevo el camino y se levanto

-no te perderé… te cuidare siempre niichan –corria con fuerza un momento hasta cansarse y volver a seguir corrindo al llegar a la ciudad de Roma…en cada uno de los hospitales se metio buscando algo…o alguien… le quedaba un hospital tan solo a 3 cuadras… esperanzado entro y vio a las naciones… este comenzó a lagrimear, hasta que…

-Familiares del señor Lovino?-dijo un medico saliendo de sala de urgencias-

-YO! –gritaron al unisono el español y el menor-

Despues de esto todos voltearon y vieron al menor… Antonio le miraba con dolor y feliciano con tristeza, ambas emociones que sentía Lovino al momento de pelear con su hermano y desaparecer de la vida de Antonio….

* * *

¿Reviwes?


End file.
